Necesidad de tí
by Flow483
Summary: ¿Tom muere en un accidente automovilístico? ¿Cómo reacciona Bill? Twincest Summary pésimo
1. Esperando en vano

**Necesidad de ti.**

By Flow

**Pov Bill**

Ver un reflejo de mi persona ya no me es útil cuando el sentimiento de vacío e inutilidad se apoderó de mi cuerpo, quisiera volver a comenzar una vez más, olvidando y dejando detrás todas esas imperfecciones que me hicieron lo que en la actualidad soy. Intentando retener el llanto y permitiendo que la impotencia y el dolor se apoderen de mis nervios, estoy parado en la infinidad de la nada aguardando expectante por algo que sé que jamás llegará.

Miro fijamente la puerta, aún conservo las ciegas esperanzas de verte atravesarla pero la espera y la decepción se apoderan de mi mente con rapidez, no dejo de imaginar que algo realmente malo te ocurrió. Con cierto desagrado, las primeras lágrimas comienzan a caer por mis ojos, me cristalizan la vista, pero aún así sé con certeza que tu aparición se va a hacer desear unos trágicos instantes más.

La tranquilidad y el silencio ya forman parte del ambiente, oigo el débil latir de mi corazón y veo como el fino manto de polvo y cenizas se arremolinan frente a mí. Cada segundo aumenta el dolor, la locura comienza a surgir con violencia de mis venas, te necesito a mi lado en estos momentos, mi respiración ya es penosa. Contemplo detenidamente cada detalle impreso en la madera que forma nuestro techo, recuerdo la historia como si la hubiese vivido momentos atrás; jamás había logrado imaginar la vida sin ti, pero ahora que estás tan dedicado a tus fans, puedo sentirlo en carne propia.

Aún tengo mi mirada fija en aquella puerta de roble oscuro, prefiero imaginar tu esbelta figura antes que complacer al dolor y entregarme a él. No soporto más, necesito tenerte a mi lado; requiero con desespero de tus abrazos somníferos, besos adictivos y, por sobre todo, tu cuerpo fulgurante sobre el mio. Puede parecer una idea insana, descabellada, pero nunca he notado tanto tu ausencia como ahora.

Mis piernas no reaccionan, me pregunto hace cuanto estoy aquí apoyado contra la fría pared, creo conveniente otorgarme el permiso de prepararme una taza de té y aguardar sentado a que tu presencia irrumpa en la habitación. Sumido en la oscuridad, con la mirada fija en la nada y tu pensamiento marcado a fuego en mi mente. Cada inhalación era dolorosa, tengo la constante necesidad de poder ahogarme en ti, respirar tu mismo aire y, por sobre todo, poder amarte en secreto.

La oscuridad se torna espeluznante, las sombras se apoderan de mí, la tristeza y desconfianza absorven la esencia de mi alma con placer mientras torpemente intento recurrir a los sueños para acallar mi dolor. El profundo sopor con lentitud me va guiando por el dulce sendero que tú y yo hemos construido luego de tantas noches pasadas, ya no soy conciente de mí.

Por la mañana, el caluroso rayo del Sol me pega en los ojos, siempre lo detestamos, ambos, los dos. Con pensamientos simples y sencillos, vuelvo a caer en que todavía no te encuentras a mi lado, ¿Dónde demonios estás? Con pereza pero expectante de verte, subo a tu habitación, puedo sentir como mi corazón muere por la imagen de tu cuerpo recostado en la cama con sonoros ronquidos, pero no es así, únicamente el mueble está tendido como lo habías hecho la noche anterior.

Tras hecharle una última mirada a la casa, noto que no estás. Tu presencia brilla en la oscuridad de mi alma, en mi cabeza se disputaba una nebulosa de turbios pensamientos. Por último, no tengo más que revisar, prendo la televisión y abandonando la esperanza de ver algún programa que me levante el poco humor que tengo, comienzo a escuchar sin mucha atención hasta que finalmente tu nombre es pronunciado por los labios del conductor.

Cada palabra es una daga en mí, respiro con dificultad, me niego a aceptar la cruel realidad que se me está presentando, no ahora. Tu ambición por las mujeres y el alcohol te habían enloquecido, no fuiste prudente al volver a casa y ahora te encuentras yaciendo inertemente en un cajón de madera, donde por primera vez sí estaremos separados. Eres una constante necesidad, mi salud mental requiere de tu presencia para permanecer estable, cada latido de mi corazón era por ti. No tengo razones para seguir respirando oxígeno hostíl, con delicadeza cierro la puerta que horas antes había estado observando hasta la demencia y dejo que el futuro me dé el mismo destino que a ti te tocó.


	2. Remordimiento

**Escena 2: Remordimiento**

**Pov Tom.**

Que noche tan agitada, hace mucho tiempo que no tengo el placer de tener una de estas, las cuestiones laborables me quitan completamente los deseos de cualquier otro suceso, incluso hasta los que son de mi gusto. Aún no soy conciente de mi gran creatividad, tengo varios años de paz por delante, es increíble pensar que simplemente al saltar y dejar que mi Cadillac se estrelle contra la banquina la tranquilidad sería mi cómplice y mi amiga por un largo lapso de tiempo.

Mi amor de esta noche es increíble, su cuerpo haría babear hasta al hombre más creyente del amor, me atrevo a decir que hasta a Bill le gustaría… Él, mi hermano… Un espasmo de horror se apodera de mí mientras que el recuerdo simplemente se hace más fuerte. No había pensado en cuánto destruiría la vida de mi hermano, ya es tarde para lamentos. Debo llamarlo, frente a estas situaciones sé que es capaz de cometer actos que estando conciente jamás haría.

No puedo seguir así, lamentaré el día en el que deje ir a esta mujer, pero la culpa y la vergüenza de mi completa estupidez oxigenan mi sangre. Sin pensarlo dos veces ni dudarlo, tomo con rapidez el pantalón y la camiseta que momentos atrás habían volado para dejarle lugar a la lujuria de ambos cuerpos al desnudo, la confusión invade el rostro de mi acompañante, no tengo tiempo suficiente como para comenzar a explicar lo que seguramente sería una larga historia, sé que algún día lo comprenderá y si no es así, existen muchas más mujeres que morirían por dirigirme la palabra.

En un acto de rapidez y torpeza, tomo las llaves que se encontraban tiradas por el suelo, abro de un tirón la puerta y la fría realidad me golpea en el rostro, mi vehículo se encuentra destrozado en alguna ruta. Mi respiración aún no vuelve a su ritmo habitual, estoy intranquilo al saber que Bill se encuentra solo y que probablemente esté viendo la televisión para aguardar a que yo llegue, verá la noticia, ya debe ser tarde.

Tras un largo recorrido hecho en un taxi que por mera casualidad pasaba por allí, me encuentro a pasos de la entrada a Loitsche, la duda me invade, ¿Debería llamarlo? Sí, sin duda era lo mejor que podía hacer luego de haberle causado sufrimiento alguno, quizás. Con el movil, marco el número de nuestra residencia, pero nadie logra atenderme, tal vez estaba durmiendo y sé cómo es mi gemelo al hacerlo, es imposible despertarlo. Intento despejar mi mente en unos árboles que aparecen y desaparecen rápidamente ya que la velocidad es alta, faltan pocos minutos para que sepa qué pasa realmente.

Abro la puerta de nuestro hogar, todo sigue tal cual a excepción de algunas tazas sucias y la televisión encendida, para mi desgracia. Aquella caja infernal debería mostrar la oscuridad penetrante que posee al carecer de electricidad, no lo hacía. No, no. Mostraba únicamente imágenes llamativas de mi auto chocado contra la banquina, el reportero hablaba con rapidez, me era imposible entenderle o no quería hacerlo. Me maldigo una y otra vez, ¿Tan idiota podía ser como para olvidar a toda mi familia? Mamá a estas horas se encuentra dormida, no hay duda, sin embargo había olvidado al ser más importante en toda mi vida, mi hermano.

¿Qué diría cuando supiera que todo era un engaño? Quizás me molería a golpes, o tal vez me ignoraría hasta que yo terminara de rodillas suplicando por oír una palabra de sus labios, todas y cada una de las posibles soluciones de ese problema me parecían una más irreal que la otra, Bill no era así, definitivamente, no. Subo a su habitación intentando evitar cualquier ruido que lo perturbase, su imagen era nula, no hay señales de él en ninguna parte. Sin dudarlo, marqué el número de su celular, debe haberlo llevado consigo, no lo oigo dentro de la casa pero luego de varios segundos de espera, una respuesta del otro lado me es otorgada.

— ¿Tom? — La voz indica cierto miedo y desconfianza, ahora más que nunca creía que mi hermano sí había escuchado aquella noticia.

— Bill, escúchame… — intento hablarle de forma tranquila, pero sus nervios se alteraron apenas lo nombré.

— ¿Qué diablos? ¡Tú deberías estar muerto! — como era costumbre de él, interrumpir cuando se intenta charlar rápidamente — ¡Yo… Yo lo ví en… en la tele… televisión! — No había notado cuan nervioso se encontraba

— Yo llamaba porque me preocupé por ti y ¿Ahora prefieres que esté muerto? —

— No quise decir eso, disculpa — Como los segundos transcurrían, su voz se torna más suave, era obvio que la paz interior estaba en plena auge.

— Como sea, vuelve a casa, te necesito aquí. Ahora. —

A menos que tratara de chicas, no suelo ser muy expresivo en el teléfono, cuando no es una urgencia no lo utilizo, pero sin dudarlo, esta lo era. Me recuesto en el sofá a esperar a que Bill llegue de una vez, a medida que los segundos son cada vez más pesados, comienzo a notar cierta extrañeza. ¿A dónde fue? ¿Cómo lo hizo? Todas y cada una de mis preguntas se borran de mi mente tan pronto como noto que su vehículo no está presente en nuestra cochera, quizás habría ido a la ruta del "accidente", o tal vez había decidido ser tan galán como su hermano y comenzar a disfrutar del placer de tener a una chica por noche. Es con mentes tan raras y extravagantes como la de Bill que uno puede esperar múltiples e infinitas soluciones a un problema singular.

Comienzo a desesperarme, tu persistente ausencia se agolpaba agobiando dolorosamente cada uno de mis pensamientos. Intento no barajar posibles razones de tu tardanza, en mi cabeza se disputaban los nervios y las obsesivas ganas de asesinarte de un abrazo. El silencio de la penumbra se quiebra reiteradas veces bajo el leve rugido de tu automovil, con rapidez corro hacia la puerta, apenas tu figura me es visible me arrojo a tus brazos, necesito explicarte el por qué de mi extraño comportamiento esa noche, debo pedirte perdón por aquellas horas de sufrimiento.

Sin vacilación alguna, respondes a mi muestra de afecto, eres incapaz de articular palabra alguna, con seguridad podría afirmar que posees una mezcla intensa de sentimientos dentro de ti. Por tu expresión puedo deducir que tienes ganas de aferrarte a mí como nunca, pero también deseas golpearme y te ruego que lo hagas, yo lo haría si pudiera. Las lágrimas comienzan a brotar nuevamente de tus delicados ojos, ahora soy capaz de apreciar que las ojeras los enmarcaban y un leve tono rojizo predominaba en ellos. No te entiendo ¿Lloras por el dolor o por la felicidad?

* * *


	3. If you never try, you never know

**3era Parte: If you never try, you never know**

**Pov Bill**

Amanece con lentitud, puedo ver como los rayos del Sol penetran cuidadosamente de entre las rendijas de las persianas, al notar que te pegaban directamente a los ojos y que eso podría perturbar tu sueño, me levanto con cuidado y cierro las ventanas, haciendo que la habitación se suma nuevamente en la oscuridad. Tengo la sensación de que, a pesar de estar dormido, notaste mi corta ausencia, ya que apenas intento volver a mi antiguo estado, tus brazos me aprecionan contra ti. Esto es insano, descabellado, una completa demencia, pero sin dudarlo, es una preciosa locura con la cual estoy dispuesto a correr riesgos.

No quiero ni puedo librarme de tu abrazo, se me hace tan confortable, el remedio ideal para los destrozos visibles de la noche anterior. Aún no logro entender cómo pudiste olvidarte de mí con tanta facilidad, los minutos de tristeza absoluta que pasé por ti fueron devastadores, ahora al menos sabes cuanto te aprecio, nunca encuentro la oportunidad justa para recordartelo.

Con pereza puedo sentir como te mueves, creo que ya despiertas por lo que decido responderte el abrazo. Abres los ojos con cierto gesto de desconfianza y curiosidad, pero son rápidamente reemplazados por una sonrisa al verme ahí. Jamás había pensado cuan lindo te ves por la mañana, quizás sea esa una de las razones de tanto éxito con las mujeres, estoy considerando seriamente seguir tus pasos.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina para desayunar algo liviano, quizás podríamos salir a algún lado, extrañamente estas de buen humor. El día se presta para estar recostado bajo el cristalino cielo horas y horas, creo que es a lo que deberíamos destinarle todo el tiempo que sea posible, hace semanas que no tenemos oportunidad de hablar con el otro tan seguido como lo hacíamos en el pasado.

Te comento la idea que cruza fugazmente mis pensamientos y sin pensarlo dos veces, asientes con una sonrisa impresa en tu rostro. Tras limpiar y "disfrazarnos" para no ser reconocidos, subimos en mi automovil, te dejo conducir a ti y puedo sentir como la melancolía de tu Cadillac estrellado se apodera de ti. No hablamos de nada en particular, ya la ocasión se daría para discutir cualquier asunto que creamos conveniente.

Sin más preámbulos, me hablabas maravillas de aquella muchacha con atributos extravagantes que conociste ayer por la noche, no creo lo que mis oídos me transmiten ¿Acaso mi cerebro estará decodificando erroneamente? Hacías gestos obsenos con tus manos imitando sus curvas perfectas, por mi expresión de aburrimiento deberías saber que no me interesa, a menos que haya ocurrido algo interesante. Jamás lograré entender el porqué de tu obstinada conducta, por más que sea tu hermano y deba fingir que me interesa toda la degradación que tengo la desgracia de oir.

La tarde cae junto con mis párpados, tu historia se había prolongado más de lo previsto, pero aún así, luego de un evidente bostezo que no pudo ser discimulado, levantamos las cosas y caminamos con lentitud hacia nuestro hogar. Tengo un mal presentimiento, a medida que cruzamos calles y la noche se precipita sobre nosotros, la culpa comenzaba a crecer dentro de mí sin razón aparente.

Traspasamos el umbral de nuestro hogar, al encender las luces un par de ojos recayeron y noto por fin que Tom había olvidado avisarle a mamá. Ahora la comprendo cuando en el pasado decía que éramos terribles por hacerla preocupar tanto, debo decir que está en su derecho, mi hermano había sido bastante irresponsable al olvidarse de ella. La saludo, me marcho a mi habitación, no tengo las suficientes fuerzas como para soportar gritos y discusiones, será mejor que duerma, no es en lo absoluto tiempo perdido.

No puedo lograr conciliar el sueño, me temo que ya es tarde, la discusión reina en el ambiente y las quejas de mi madre son más coherentes, fundamentadas e histéricas que nunca. También no puedo negar que el estúpido de mi hermano lo merecía, pero escuchar el regaño que tenía que soportar me destrozaba, era demasiado para mí. Cuando finalmente soy conciente que la realidad ya no me importa, el más profundo sopor se encarga de mí, soy incapaz de reaccionar.

No entiendo que ocurre, la última palabra que escuché antes que caer rendido fue un grito proveniente de nuestra madre y ahora todo descanza con una fúnebre tranquilidad. Intento moverme con lentitud, aún mis músculos no están del todo lúcidos, pero cierta fuerza desconocida me lo niega, bajo vagamente mi mirada y siento como un par de brazos me amarraban fuertemente. Extraña los viejos tiempos, lo conosco lo suficiente como para no saberlo. Sería incorrecto no preguntárselo, ya que yo también los echo de menos.

Pensamientos agridulces concurren a mí, toda nuestra infancia marcada a fuego vuelve a resurgir de las cenizas, de las espezas telarañas tejidas por el presente y me influye a rememorar cada mañana, tarde y noche que juntos hemos pasado. Atrapado entre sensaciones ambiguas, dolor y felicidad, Tom se despereza mientras con dificultad intento centrar mi mente en la actualidad, debo olvidar aquellas desveladas madrugadas que pasé a su lado y a su espléndido cuerpo. No me será fácil, pero el simple y agrio recuerdo carcome mi mente.

Debe estar recordando lo mismo que yo, mientras un escalofrío se apodera de él, me suelta con una delicadeza que creía impropia de su persona, no me atrevo a voltear. El contacto cesó por escasos instantes, nuevamente comenzó a acariciar mi torso desnudo al notar que me encontraba despierto, debido a un involuntario movimiento de cabeza. Estamos cayendo nuevamente en las tentadoras garras del pasado, no quiero hacerlo otra vez, no quiero que lo permita.

Sin dudarlo un mínimo instante, se aferra a mí con mayor intensidad y fuerza, una serie de temblores me sacuden, temo por él y por mí, me invade el miedo sin razón alguna. Siento su respiración jadeante a pocos centímetros de distancia de mi cuello, mi sangre se convierte en hielo, soy incapaz de reaccionar. La tenacidad de tus caricias se intensifica, los latidos de mi corazón aumentan desproporcionadamente al sentir una de tus manos bajar con lentitud por mi pecho, llegando al límite con mi boxer, con el cual comienza a jugar. No lo permitiré, no, no lo haré.


End file.
